Mi chico del violín
by KIYOMI NEKO
Summary: No sabes como te odio Hinamori, odio tu hipocresía, tu ironía, tu falsa sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos, tus labios carnosos,tus besos,tu aroma... Pero sobre todo odio el amor que siento por ti
1. Capítulo 1: Mi error

Capítulo 1:Mi error

**Hola si soy yo ando seria ._. ok no este será el fic que más me gustará escribir :D si soy vidente ;_; por eso lo sé. Nee ya casitu terminan mis exámenes y en tres semanas vuelven a empezar vamos vamos Kiyomi-nee Kiyomi-nee vamos el cole no te matará por cierto Shugo Chara no me pertenece o**

-Demo Oka-sama Iku-kun es mi amigo no me puedes hacer esto, ni hacerle esto a Ikuto-le decía una niña arrodillada en frente de su madre-Onegai no me obligues.

-Ya te lo dije Amu, ese chico es una basura, no te llega ni a los talones, no te rebajes a él.

-Pe…r..o

-Nada Amu si no lo haces, dejo a su familia en la ruina y me encargo de que no lo vuelvas a ver-la madre dejó a su hija en la habitación. Amu tiraba todo a su paso, Midori la encargada de la niña desde que nació trataba de convencerla.

-Vamos Amu_chan ábreme muñeca, no llores más, piensa que al hacerlo le evitarás problemas a su familia. Vamos princesa ábreme alistarte para tu fiesta-la niña salió obediente del cuarto dejando que Midori entrara para volverla a arreglar a la niña entre hipidos y resignaciones.

**FIESTA**

Amu apretaba sus nudillos fuertemente mientras escuchaba los estúpidos comentarios de los que ahora tenía que considerar como sus amigos, ya que eran de prestigiosas familias.

-No lo crees Hinamori-la chica volvió a ver a la chica de ojos rojos y pelo rosa que acababa de hacer un comentario egocéntrico. Ella volvió a ver.

-Sí Ran-chan-la pelirosa bajó su mirada y una lágrima atravesó su mejilla.

-Nee Hinamori-san te pasa algo.

Amu negó con la cabeza-gracias por preocuparte Tadase-kun nada más es una basurita-miró hacia el frente y tragó pesadamente. Trató de que el chico no se acercara no quería que nada viese lo que iba a pasar, pero ya era tarde, el chico de ropas humildes, pero sin embargo limpia y de finos rasgos con una dulce sonrisa se acercaba a ella con una pequeña cajita de regalo en las manos.

-Hola Amu_chan-la chica no subía su mirada-otra vez vuelves a tener la misma edad que yo te dije que los 6 serían buenos. Pero serán mejor los 7-ella asintió, los otros chicos murmuraban, sin embargo a Ikuto no le importaba. Estaba feliz de ver a su pelirosa amiga después de tanto tiempo no verla por estar trabajando dinero para el regalo de la chica-toma-le extendió la caja a la niña que al principio se rehusó a tomarla. Al siguiente instante de tomar la caja la abrió y miró la preciosa pulsera de dijes con forma de gato que le regaló el chico.

Tomó valor para lo que seguía.

-Eres tan estúpido Ikuto, crees que voy a aceptar esta porquería tan barata-le tiró la pulsera en la cara, la expresión del chico era de sorpresa.

-La que me regaló Tadase sí es una pulsera-le enseñó una pulsera de diamantes rosa que no era para nada sencilla-si no tienes algo así para brindarme no te me acerques-el corazón de la chica se estrujaba-Creíste que eras mi amigo. Estaba contigo porque me dabas lástima. Un chico que ni siquiera puede lustrar sus zapatos para venir a una fiesta solo por el hecho de ser pobre no me interesa como amigo.

-P-eero Amu yo tra…bajé mucho para conseguirla no te pude ofrec…

-Sí, si no puedes, no me interesas ya me cansé de fingir ser amiga de un pobretón que me causa repulsión.

Todo quedó en silencio-Lo siento Amu-lo escuchó en un susurro-Te odio-escuchó en uno más bajo.

Todos los presentes empezaron a reírse del chico, él empezó a correr y a limpiar sus lágrimas con sus mangas. Cuando llegó al auto se subió rápidamente. Su madre se extrañó.

-¿Pudiste despedirte de Amu?-él asintió, su hermana menor Utau lo veía preocupado-¿Entonces?

-Es solo que la voy a extrañar, mamá.

La madre se viró un poco más tranquila-Ikuto esto es para mejorar nuestras vidas, podrás volver por ella luego-el chico asintió deprimido. Viendo por la ventana se juró "Te haré pagar Hinamori Amu, te haré llorar como ahora lo hago yo"

Amu no resistió más, recogió la pulsera de dijes y corrió a su cuarto. Llorando, sintiéndose pésimo y maldiciendo todo lo que tenía cerca.

Midori llegó a los minutos, ella le abrió y empezó a derramar lágrimas más gruesas-Mi-chan fui mala con Iku-kun y él lloró por mi culpa, dile que lo siento Mi-chan-la niña hipaba y se aferraba a la enagua de la chica. Después de días de llorar los múltiples regaños de su mamá y las palabras de Midori. Amu decidió que era hora de ir a buscar a Ikuto a su casa. Escapó desde su balcón, como Ikuto le había enseñado y se tiró de él, corrió hasta la casa de Ikuto y la encontró cerrada con título que decía que se vendía.

-No-negó con la cabeza-No Iku-kun no-corrió a la casa de la vecina de Ikuto a lo que daban sus piecitos-Yui-san Yui-san por favor dígame dónde está Iku-kun-la viejecita se limpió sus manos en el delantal y sonrió melancólicamente.

-Amu-chan la familia de Ikuto-kun yél salieron de Japón a Inglaterra hace unos días. No dieron más detalles. Pero Ikuto-kun no se fue a despedir de ti el día de la fiesta-Amu asintió y una lágrima apareció en su rostro.

-Gracias Yui-san-la viejecita asintió Amu caminó hasta el parque, donde volvió a estallar en llanto-Perdí a Iku-kun, estoy seguro de que me odia, no me quiere más-miró la pulsera de dijes-te fallé-se sentó en la casita del árbol y cobijó sus pies. Debajo de una de las banquitas de la casa del árbol Amu e Ikuto tenían sus tesoros. Amu sacó una foto del escondite y la abrazó a su pecho-No me odies Iku-kun.

**Todas juntas tomates a Kiyomi por herir tan bestialmente a Ikuto. Bueno espero que les guste no aguanté las ganas actualizaré mi UNO de mis otros fics el sábado. Matta ne **


	2. Capítulo 2: Coincidencia o destino

Capítulo 2: Coincidencia o destino

Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron sus sexys reviews siento haber lastimado a Ikuto-kun. Pero era necesario para la historia. Digamos que la historia sin este detalle no tendría sentdio. Tendrá lemmon no sé lime sí. Será muy pero muy apasionado habrá de todo desde celos hasta llanto. Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfruté escribirlo.

_**-Amu-chan la familia de Ikuto-kun y él salieron de Japón a Inglaterra hace unos días. No dieron más detalles. Pero Ikuto-kun no se fue a despedir de ti el día de la fiesta-Amu asintió y una lágrima apareció en su rostro.**_

_**-Gracias Yui-san-la viejecita asintió Amu caminó hasta el parque, donde volvió a estallar en llanto-Perdí a Iku-kun, estoy seguro de que me odia, no me quiere más-miró Shugo chara no me pertenece la pulsera de dijes-te fallé-se sentó en la casita del árbol y cobijó sus pies. Debajo de una de las banquitas de la casa del árbol Amu e Ikuto tenían sus tesoros. Amu sacó una foto del escondite y la abrazó a su pecho-No me odies Iku-kun.**_

**10 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

-y dijo así "Si no te casas con Tadase Hotori tendrás que irte de aquí Amu y buscar un trabajo porque de ahora en adelante te desconozco como mi hija"-dijo la pelirosa imitando la vos de su madre, sosteniendo una caja entre sus brazos y dejándola en el piso mientras la una rubia aparecía con otra por la puerta-así que con lo que tenía en la tarjeta, la ayuda de Kukai y mis ahorros me he vivido a vivir con ustedes aquí. Ahora que te conté la historia me ayudas a desempacar-la chica miró el cerro de cajas en la habitación y rodó los ojos.

Amu conoció a Rima y el resto de sus amigos en un campamento el año pasado junto con otros chicos que venían de otros países. Para Amu eran sus únicos amigos ya que los que escogió su madre para ella no le parecieron del todo agradables. A Amu no le desagradaba Tadase. Pero casarse con él no le parecía para nada agradable.

-Buscarás trabajo-Amu asintió-¿De?

-Me gustaría ser asistente de algún cantante famoso, siempre me ha gustado ese tipo de cosas, organizar citas, preparar entrevistas, ver lo que pasa detrás de un escenario-Amu sacó su laptop y la dejó en la mesa-enviaré mi currículo por internet, para tener una entrevista con el de los de Black Diamond, escuché que uno de sus integrantes necesita UNA asistente, tal vez tenga suerte. No crees Rima-Rima se acercó por detrás de Amu para ver lo que hacía- a ver bueno nombre, edad,-Rima interrumpió a Amu.

-Nee Amu, no vas a investigar para quien trabajarás aunque los de Black Diamond sean reconocidos en toda Inglaterra no significa que no debas preocuparte-Amu frunció el ceño.

-Vamos Rima como si fuese a trabajar con un pervertido, y si así fuese le dejo los dedos de tatuaje en su frente y lo demando, de paso y me hago famosa además ya tengo 17 años me defiendo solita.

-Feliz cumpleaños Amu chan.

-Y enviar… Gracias Rima…

**IKUTO POV**

-¿Piensas en ella Ikuto?-Utau me observaba fijamente sentía su mirada en mi espalda. Yoru saltó a mis rodillas. Encendí mi computador.

-No. Deja de fastidiar con eso Utau, pienso en lo de mi nueva asistente-abrí la página de entrevistas de Black Diamond y abrí la paginas de solicitudes recientes-Utau apoyó sus manos enla mesa y sobre estas su cabeza.

-Elige una linda-sonreí y asentí. La verdad si estaba pensando en ella. Tal vez pasó hace 10 años ya. Pero que la niña de que te has enamorado tu primer amor te haya humillado y engañado de esa manera es inolvidable.

Pasé varias páginas y ninguna chica me convencía, hasta que mis ojos se encontraron una imagen que me dejó perplejo. Sin creerlo todavía abrí su currículo.

**Nombre: **Hinamori Amu

**Edad: **17

**Estatura: **1.71

**Peso: **51 kg

**Nacionalidad: **Japonesa

Era ella, sus características, su mismo color de pelo, su sonrisa. Era Amu…

Utau me estaba hablando y de un pronto a otro me tiró algo a la cabeza. Lentamente giré el computador y ella abrió los ojos de par en par-No lo vas a Hacer verdad-yo sonreí maliciosamente.

-Aceptar entrevista-Utau entrecerró los ojos y negó-Eres irremediable- salió de la habitación y acaricié a Yoru.

-Es hora de la revancha Hinamori Amu.

**AMU POV**

-Dormí como un oso-al parecer le estaba hablando a la nada. Las camas de tamaño normal son muy cómodas. Estaba harta de esa cama dura que tenía en mi casa- Si es cierto tenía que avisarle a Mi-chan cuando llegase-abrí mi computador y lo primero que vi fue un correo-Tu currículo ha sido aceptada: Tu entrevista es este mismo miércoles a las 2 de la tarde Att: Black Diamond-abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente y empecé a pegar saltitos en el apartamento-Un momento… a las 2- miré mi reloj y eran la 1 de la tarde. Maldito desfase de horario!

Inmediatamente corrí al baño y en menos de media hora estaba tomando un taxi-Señor-un taxi paró frente a mí me monté en él- A Black Diamond por favor-al llegar me senté al Lobby a esperar a que me entrevistara por alguna razón era la única ahí.

-Nee pelirosa ven a hablar con Yaya-era una castaña era baja y al parecer era la recepcionista.

Me levanté y me paré en frente del mostrador-holap soy Amu-la chica sonrió.

-Yo soy Yaya. Eres la candidata para ser la…Buenas tardes señor esta es la candidata para ser su asistente no ha habido llamadas y he cancelado todas sus llamadas internacionales-me giré y de un pronto a otro me vi en un mar de desolación no sabía si explotar de alegría o morir de remordimiento. Un Ikuto mucho mayor muy alto con rasgos definidos y lentes que lo hacían ver jodidamente sexy estaba frente a mí. Él sonrió picaronamente.

-Hazla pasar-entró en su oficina y mordí mi labio.

-Pasa, Amu-Yaya me sonrió. Era hora de la verdad.

**Y SOY MALA MALOTA MALA XD**

**en serio gomen pero las dejo en suspenso este fic tendrá todo el Lime que mi cabeza pueda imaginar y será muy emotivo así que byecito minna-san**


	3. Capítulo 3: Trabajando con un pervertido

Capítulo 3: Trabajando con un pervertido.

**Ohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :3 minna como están gracias por sus reviews perdonen la espera y pronto actualizaré mis otros fics es que me he quedado falta de inspiración **** este cap va a estar oa oa oe oe ;D eso significa….chan chan chan… no les voy a decir X3**

**Shugo chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen son total autoría de Peach-Pit.**

Tomé el pomo de la puerta y lo giré lentamente. Al atravesar la puerta lo pude ver. Estaba viendo por la ventana. Me miró y sonrió.

-Pasa Hinamori-me senté en la silla frente a él respirando profundamente, su maldito olor me embriagaba hasta el punto de perderme en su esencia su voz me sacó de mi ensoñación-Bueno Amu, según tu expediente no tienes experiencia, sin embargo, tienes muchas cartas de recomendación.

-Sí-me entregó un folleto y me indicó que lo llenara. Al cabo de diez minutos se lo entregué, bajo la mirada atenta de Ikuto.

-Toma-se lo entregué y él lo leyó. Sonrió y en algunas partes frunció el ceño.

-Bueno Amu, solo necesito una cosa más, levántate-me puse delante de él y se acercó a mí, me tomó de los hombros.

-¡¿Qu-é-qué demonios haces-siseó y acercó sus labios a los míos, me besó.

Estaba en shock, sus labios se movían experimentadamente sobre los míos.

De un pronto a otro reaccioné. Me separé de él y lo abofeteé-¿Qué demonios te pasa Ikuto?-el acarició su mejilla con los ojos como platos. Volvió a sentarse.

Me giré estaba a punto de retirarme-Estás contratada-me detuve.

-¿Qué?

-Estás contratada-afirmó.

-Estás idiota, después de lo que acabas de hacer, pretendes que trabaje contigo, ¡NI LOCA!-iba a abrir la puerta. Pero, él lo evitó, poniendo su mano en la puerta.

-Solo me quería asegurar si sabías defenderte, no me gustaría que te pasara algo-….

-Ay ya no inventes pervertido-empezó a reírse y empecé a enojarme.

-Vamos Amu-chan hace tiempo que no te veo, ahora que te puedo ver no me vas a negar este favor, te elegí especialmente para mí-me susurró al oído. Lo separé bruscamente sonrió.

-Vamos.

-No.

-Sé que quieres

-Mentira.

-Acepta.

-No quiero.

-Mentira.

-Déjame ir.

-No quiero.

-Es cierto.

-Entonces

-Yo si me quiero ir.

-Vete.

-Tú no dejas.

-Mentira.

-Si no me dejas ir grito-él sonrió.

-Inténtalo.

Iba a gritar. Pero Ikuto volvió a besarme, esta vez poniendo sus manos en mi cintura para atraerme hacia él. Volví a soltarme y yo traté de golpearle. No funcionó fruncí el ceño, traté de salir. Pero lo impidió volviendo a poner su mano en la puerta-Déjame ir Ikuto-él sonrió.

-Solo si aceptas trabajar conmigo-asentí. Me iba a ir y él lo evito de nuevo-¿Qué?

-¿Promesa del corazón?-me tensé.

**FLASHBACK**

-Amu-chan no llores ne-le suplicaba un niño a la chica que no paraba de sollozar.

-Demo Ikuto-kun me dejarás aquí solita ¡me da miedo!-el chico limpió sus lágrimas y le sonrió.

-Vamos Amu-chan solo me iré por diez minutos volveré.- acarició sus mechones rosa.

-M-me lo prometes-el chico asintió-¿Promesa del corazón?-la chica se calmó y sonrió.

-Promesa del corazón.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Si no lo juras así no te dejaré ir-Ikuto sabía cómo manipularme.

-P-promesa del corazón-Ikuto sonrió y me dejó pasar.

-Te espero aquí mañana a las 7:30 Hinamori-cerró la puerta detrás de mí.

-Nee pelirosa-la castaña me llamó yo sonreí. Me acerqué a ella juguetonamente-¿Cómo te fue?

-No sé si bien o mal al final terminé siendo la asistente de un sexy pervertido-ella rió.

-Ikuto no es así cuando lo llegas a conocer, es un mujeriego sí, es un poco frío si, es un poco grosero sí, pero, llegas a acostumbrarte un poco-sonreí.

-Ikuto parece triste ¿no?

-solo a veces-ella sonrió. Me quedé pensando Yaya alzó una ceja yo negué.

-Bueno me voy Yaya tengo que alistarme para mañana

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

-Ohayo Amu-chi-Yaya me saludó enérgicamente, con una sonrisa me le acerqué y ella me la devolvió-Ne ne Amu-chi ¿Estás nerviosa?

-No-mentira, pero como no, él estará conmigo todo el día. Ayer no pude pensar nada más que en sus besos. Debía admitirlo besaba exquisitamente. ¡YA! Debo de dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

Yaya me miraba divertida. Su cara cambió a una de miedo y repitió lo de ayer.

-No han venido a solicitarlo personalmente señor, lo ha llamado su diseñador varias veces y el Señor Rodríguez vendrá a las 3 y…

-Yaya, Yaya-Ikuto sonrió-está bien solo quita todas las citas de hoy. Estaré ocupado-entró-buen trabajo Yaya. Pasa Amu-asentí y volví a ver a Yaya. Estaba con los ojos en par en par como si no se creyera algo.

-¿Tienes algo Yaya?

-Debe de estar enfermo.

-¿Quién?

-Ikuto-sonrió

-¿Por? Yo lo vi feliz- ella me agarró de los hombros y me zarandeó.

-Por eso-rodé los ojos.

-Bueno, me voy. El pervertido me espera-me despedí de Yaya y me sonrió.

Al darme la vuelta choqué con alguien.

-¡Auch!-al levantar mi mirada me di una gran sorpresa.

-¡Kukai!-Lo abracé y él aun sorprendido me correspondió.

-Hola enana ¿Cómo estás?-fruncí el ceño.

-No voy a discutir eso contigo de nuevo-Kukai sonrió y yo hice pucheros.

-Está bien ya no te molesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-sonrió.

-Soy el baterista-Me despeinó y volvió a abrazarme.

**IKUTO POV**

Escuché un gran escándalo en la recepción. No le tomé importancia, hoy tendría todo el día libre para molestar a Amu. Eso me hacía sentir "alegre" por así decirlo. Fue cuando escuché las voces de Kukai y Amu que me extrañé. Salí y me encontré con un cuadro nada agradable. Kukai estaba abrazado a Amu como si fuese el mejor amigo, novio o yo no sé qué de Amu. Me aclaré la garganta y se separaron.

-Ah hola Ikuto, ella es Am…

-Sí, lo sé Kukai. Ella trabajará para mí-dije y él frunció el ceño.

-Si es así necesito hablar contigo un momento.

Enarqué una ceja y asentí. Pasó por la puerta y de la nada me estrelló en la puerta.

-En cuanto te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima, juro que te mato-solté sus manos de mi camisa y sonreí.

-No me digas. Te interesa-sonreí con ironía.

-y así fuese así ¿Qué? Eso no te incumbe-fruncí el ceño.

-Tienes razón no me interesa así que no tiene que incumbirme lo que sientas por ella ni tus amenazas.

-Te lo advierto Ikuto. Si quieres jugar con ella atente a las consecuencias. Lo único que tienes que saber es que ella será mía-abrió la puerta y se acercó a ella-cuídate Amu. Te llevaré a casa en la noche-ella asintió.

-Con que son vecinos-susurré, apreté los puños-¡HINAMORI!-ella y Kukai fruncieron el ceño-dije qué pasaras HACE QUINCE MINUTOS-ella se despidió y pasó a regañadientes a la oficina.

-¡NO ME GRITES!-enfurecí.

-Yo hago lo que quiera. Es mi oficina es mi trabajo es mi TODO!-se enojó más.

-¡NO ME GRITES!

-¡TU ERES LA QUE ME GRITA!

-¡POR QUE TÚ ME GRITAS SIN RAZÓN!

-¡SI TENGO LA RAZÓN!

-¡¿CUÁL?!

-¡NO TE DIRÉ!

-¡ENTONCES NO ME GRITES!

-¡NO ME ORDENES NADA!

-¡ENTONCES RENUNCIO!

Amu iba a salir, la jalé del brazo y al abrir la puerta no se movió.

Todos se encontraban en la recepción viendo hacia dentro con cara de preocupación, asombro y no sé qué otras expresiones- ¡A TRABAJAR!-todo mundo hizo lo que le ordené.

Jalé a Amu hacia dentro, estaba roja por la vergüenza-Te dije que dejaras de gritar-rodé los ojos.

-Ok, ok ya me calmo, siéntate-lo hizo y me puso atención-eres mi asistente así que sales a la hora que lo haga yo o cuando te deje-no pareció gustarle "Que maravilla" pensé.

-¿Sabes porqué Yaya está tan nerviosa?-negó-está haciendo tu trabajo. Así que tu atenderás mis llamadas, mis compromisos, organizarás eventos, entrevistas, conciertos, obras de caridad, etcétera…

-Que mal-la miré detenidamente-no se organizar etcéteras- en vez de estar bromeando parecía frustrada, rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué tienes?-ella me miró como una niña pequeña a la que no le gusta recibir órdenes y está enojada por no conseguir lo que quiere "niña rica" esperé su respuesta.

-No quiero trabajar contigo-sonreí pero por alguna razón me dolió un poco.

-Tú lo prometiste-ella quitó su mirada-Con él trabajarías gustosa-refiriéndome a Kukai.

-¿Quién?

-Kukai-ella sonrió con nostalgia.

-Sí, claro. Él es mi amigo-me enojé un poco.

-Yo solía serlo-ella cambió su expresión.

-Eso fue antes de que te fueras-fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¿Por qué crees que me fui?

-No fue mi culpa, ¡No me dijiste que te ibas! ¡Tú pensabas irte sin decírmelo!-quise gritarle todo mi odio. Pero no podía perder ante ella.

-¿Quieres que te acuerde lo último que me dijiste? Creíste que eras mi amigo. Estaba contigo porque me dabas lástima. Ya me cansé de fingir ser amiga de un pobretón que me causa repulsión.

Una lágrima surcó su rostro-Y-yo yo.

-¿Tú qué? Amu

-Yo no quise Ikuto yo…

-Déjame, cállate. No quiero escuchar nada sobre eso-lágrimas más gruesas surcaron su rostro-ve a trabajar tu oficina está ahí-señalé la puerta al lado de la oficina. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta cerrándola tras ella.

**AMU POV**

Al cerrar la puerta caí de rodillas y lloré como no lo hacía desde hace años. No iba a dejar que me escuchara débil. Así que lloré en la forma más silenciosa posible. Mordiendo mí manga para acallar mis sollozos. Limpié mis ojos y el rímel se corrió. La oficina tenía un baño. Me metí a este y al verme en el espejo no pude evitar sentirme peor-esto es tú culpa Amu. Por ser tan imprudente y no prever las consecuencias.

Me arreglé un poco y salí del baño. Suspiré y negué-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Ciento lo que pasó hace un momento-me acerqué a él un poco y asentí.

-¿Si? Pues si eso era lo que tenías que decirme, creo que ya puedes irte. Necesito empezar. No quiero acumular más trabajo-lo miré fijamente.

-No seas infantil Amu. Estoy aquí para pedirte perdón y tú te comportas de esa manera.

-Yo no quiero perdonarte. Quería darte una explicación de lo que pasó hace diez años, era la única deuda que me quedaba contigo-hice una pausa-Además tu tampoco me has perdonado eres más rencoroso que yo.

-Yo si te perdoné.

-Mentira. El que perdona olvida Ikuto. Si no eres capaz de olvidar no eres capaz de perdonar. Es más tienes muy presente lo que pasó.

-¿Y tú qué? Tampoco lo has olvidado- me reclamó.

-No lo he olvidado por que me pesa. Eras la persona que más me entendió el tiempo que fuimos amigos-mi corazón se comprimía.

-Es lo que tú dices precisamente. Éramos. O eso fue lo que yo creía.

-Si por eso lo tengo presente. No te vengo a pedir que lo seamos, solo quiero que no me martirices con ello. Yo no puedo cambiar lo que pasó, nadie puede. Así que si quieres seguir agobiándote con ello hazlo solo- no podía llorar tenía que ser fuerte-Hice una promesa que considero sagrada no me obligues romperla e irme de aquí, Ikuto-él pareció estresado.

-Eres una egoísta. No piensas en lo que sentí cuando te fuiste. Simplemente llegas a mi vida la desordenas y me recriminas no poder olvidar lo que pasó hace diez años, si no lo olvido es por que eras importante para mí-ambos decíamos incoherencias. Pero, sentía un poco de alivio.

-Era importante para ti, si lo era ya puedes olvidarlo Ikuto-suspiré me rendí tenía que sacarlo de una vez por todas mis lágrimas aparecieron inevitablemente- No me hagas llorar. Lo hice por mucho tiempo cuando te fuiste. No me trates bien si quieres. Trátame como una basura. Tal vez sea eso lo que me merezca. Pero no revuelvas toda esta mierda. Duele ¿sabes?

-Aunque te veo llorar no me da nada-agaché mi mirada rendida-no te creo-asentí

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé-miré hacia la ventana- no es lo que pretendo. Lo que pretendo es que olvidemos que todo esto pasó-me acerqué a él y lo tomé de las manos-Por favor Ikuto-kun

**IKUTO POV**

Suavicé mi expresión. Me tranquilicé un poco- No te prometo nada Amu, no seré tan duro. Pero no te prometo nada.

Salí de su oficina no podía verla así el instinto protector que me caracterizaba antes ha querido salir de nuevo. Quería besarle, secar sus lágrimas como lo hacía antes, decirle lo mucho que la amaba a pesar de tener tanto odio hacia ella. Creerle. Besarle hasta el punto de hinchar sus deliciosos labios. Tirármele encima como la fiera en que ella me convirtió como el pervertido en que sus recuerdos me crearon el chico incapaz de amar a otra persona. No puedo dejar el odio que siento por ella de lado. Necesito vengarme. Casi tanto como necesito amarla.

**AMU POV**

Unos minutos después llegó Yaya. Me vio llorando aun-¿Qué te pasó Amu?-me abracé a ella y limpié mis lágrimas.

-¿Quieres que te cuente?-asintió.

.

.

.

-Increíble Amu-chi-estaba procesando todo-Debe de ser duro todo esto para ti.

Negué-Fue más duro antes, dependía totalmente de él, era el que me daba valor y felicidad.

Yaya me miró tristemente.

-Bueno Yaya quieres explicarme-dije refiriéndome al trabajo ella asintió y se sentó a mi lado.

**IKUTO POV**

Eran las 10 de la noche. Amu ya había entrado varias veces a mi oficina-Tome estos son todos los documentos que me pidió-era increíblemente eficiente. Trabaja mucho más rápido que todas mis ex-asistentes juntas-Me pregunto, si serás tan eficiente en la cama como en el trabajo-ella me ignoró.

-¿Me puedo ir ahora Señor?

-No.

-Pero, Ikuto.

-Nada de peros, tenemos un contrato. Hasta que le dé permiso o me valla yo se puede retirar.

Se sentó en un sillón en la oficina esperando que la liberara-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo hiciste-dijo tecleando en su celular.

-Tomaré eso como un sí ¿Por qué saliste de la comodidad que te daban mami y papi y viniste al mundo real?-no se lo tomó muy bien. Frunció el ceño.

-Tsk mi madre querían casarme con un amigo de la familia. Me negué. Me desconoció y me fui del país con tal de que no me casaran con alguien que no quería y llegué aquí-siguió en lo suyo.

-Te veo aburrida.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, es más venga-ella frunció el ceño-organiza esto mientras tomo algo.

-Sí, idiota-murmuró yo me sentía complacido, me dediqué a mirarla detenidamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de café. Licra negra que se ceñía deliciosamente a su figura, zapatos negros de aguja de lazo. Que la hacían ver muy sensual, chaqueta rosada y camisa escotada blanca en su interior. Una cola alta con solo unos mechones rosas sueltos al lado de su fleco. Estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que fruncía el ceño. Se le dificultaba un poco alguna cosa y refunfuñaba. No era tonta. Sabía que la observaba, estaba a punto de perder el control.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-me le acerqué y moví la silla de forma que quedara en frente de mí y susurré en su oído.

-Eres tan sexy-metí mi mano debajo de su chaqueta hacia atrás de su espalda y la atraje hacia mí besándola fieramente. Al principio se negó. Pero con mis métodos de persuasión logré que me correspondiera. La levanté de la silla y me senté en ella. Con Amu con cada una de sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Empecé a besar su cuello y a estrujar su cintura con mis manos. Ella acariciaba mi cabello con sus manos. Mordía mis labios y metía su lengua en mi boca. Saliva venía saliva iba. Empezó a besar mi cuello mientras yo acariciaba su trasero con mis manos sobre su fina licra. Me daba una gran ilusión de lo perfectas que eran sus curvas. Empecé a excitarme, Amu se dio cuenta y se sentó de lleno en mi miembro. Haciéndome suspirar roncamente. Era perfecta, era una delicia.

-Me equivoqué eres mejor en esto que en el trabajo.

-Y esto no es todo-besé su cuello. Mientras ella movía sus caderas lenta y tortuosamente. Yo seguía acariciando su trasero. Hasta el punto de meter mis manos dentro de la tela. Haciéndola dar un respingo. Empezó a moverse con rapidez. Besándome fuertemente. Saqué mis manos de su trasero hasta su espalda. Ella suspiraba pesadamente en mi oído. Dando me caricias furtivas. Besando mi cuello. Excitándome. Cuando creí que ya no podía más se separó de mi bruscamente.

-Bueno me voy. Es muy peligroso andar esta hora fuera de la casa. Llegué a mi hora límite. Tú casi llegas a otro tipo de límite.

-¿Te gusta jugar?-pregunté divertido.

-Llámalo venganza Ikuto. Es el precio de hacerme llorar-pasó su mano lentamente por mi miembro, besando suavemente mis labios y se retiró a su oficina.

Maldición me puso cachondo en menos de quince minutos. Pero, parecía que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Era una pequeña pervertida- La revancha te la daré luego-sonreí viendo hacia la puerta. Lástima tener que vengarme de ti…

Me acordé de lo que dijo "Es muy peligroso andar esta hora fuera de la casa." Tomé mi saco y salí de la oficina a buscarla. No debí hacerlo.

-Toma Amu-Kukai no se había ido y le estaba ofreciendo una chaqueta para subirla en su moto.

-Un momento-me volvieron a ver-yo me la llevo-agarré a Amu de la cintura y la arrastré conmigo. Kukai frunció el ceño y la agarró del brazo.

-No te la llevarás. A menos de que ella lo quiera. ¿Muñeca con quién te quieres ir?-ella iba a contestar negativamente para mí, cuando la agarré del brazo y le susurré al oído.

-Si te vas con él, le cuento lo candente que eres y como me lo comprobaste-se puso como un tomate y aclaró su garganta.

-Lo siento Kukai tengo que ir con él. Te veo mañana-ella sonrió. ¡Qué asco!

-No te preocupes princesa te veo mañana.

-Vamos Amu.

-No empieces a gritar-me siguió hasta el estacionamiento y entró al auto.

Estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para no hablar en todo el camino. Ella no se quedaba atrás. Solo me dijo donde quedaba su casa y el resto del camino no dijo nada.

-Gracias por traerme Ikuto-sonrió-en contra de mi voluntad-susurró con fastidio-De todas formas gracias-se iba a retirar. Pero la jalé del brazo y planté un gran beso en sus labios. La solté poco a poco y ella se sonrojó murmuró un idiota antes de irse.

-Te veo mañana Amu-chan-murmuré para mí mismo.

Llegué a mi departamento y dormí como nunca antes. Listo par a molestar a Amu.

.

.

.

**Ay minna-san logré terminar yeeeeeeeeeeey. Actualizaré pronto mis otras historias tengo que insprarme y ver como vuelvo a agarrarle el nudo a mis historias. Aquí les dejé este capi largo. Con el fin de obtener el perdón espero que le shaya gustado el mini-lime que les dejé**

**Kiyomi fuera…..**


	4. Chapter 4: Deslice de oficina

**Oha oha oha minna-san como están aquí estoy actualizando Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa bueno ya espero que les haya gustado el capi No he actualizado porque acabo de salir de recuperación por una operación pero aquí estoy!**

**DOS MESES DEPUÉS**

**.**

**.**

-¿Sigues enojada?

-…

-Eres muy rencorosa

-…

-Amu…

Ese estúpido cree que le voy a volver a hablar, ni loca, esto no se lo voy a perdonar…

**FLASHBACK**

Amu ingresó a la empresa con prisa ya que hoy tenía que empezar a organizar el próximo concierto de Ikuto y su banda, la chica entró algo apresurada a su oficina sin ponerle atención a lo que Ikuto le decía.

-Te dije que has llegado tarde— dijo el chico en el marco de la puerta ella se sentó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Tú, dijiste que saldría a la hora que tú quisieras. Pero, no dijiste nada de la hora de entrada, es más, si me despides, mejor

-No sería mi culpa si algo "indeseado" pasa Amu— dijo el chico mientras le veía descaradamente, cuando ella estaba de espaldas.

-¡Deja de verme el trasero!— la chica se volvió furiosa sin percatarse de que el chico se acercó lo suficiente como para aprisionar sus labios contra los de él. La chica intentó separarse sin obtener resultados.

-¡N-no Ikuto!— el chico deslizó sus labios por el delicado cuello de la chica, los dos se dieron la vuelta dejando a Amu contra el escritorio, ella empezó a corresponder y dejarse mimar por el apuesto peli-azul.

-¿Q-qué pasa, Amu?— preguntó el chico agitado— ¿No te gusta mi forma de decir buenos días?

-Así que, así le das "los buenos días" a tu mensajero— preguntaba la chica divertida mientras él besaba su cuello.

-Tu sutileza me fastidia— ronroneó Ikuto abrazando la cintura de la chica. Subió una de las piernas de Amu a su cintura y la inclinó en el escritorio, mientras la besaba calurosamente.

-Amu que dicha que ya llegaste te estaba esperando para…— Yaya no siguió hablando, pero, como hacerlo ver a tu jefe arrinconando a tu compañera de trabajo, con una de las piernas de ella siendo acariciada y con los labios unidos, solo podía significar una cosa. . . ¡Por un carajo!

Su cara se tiñó de un rojo más profundo que el de Amu, el chico solo atinó a recostar su cabeza en el pecho de la peli-rosa sabiendo que ahora la chica se iba a enfadar con él.

Ella no podía reaccionar, Yaya cerró la puerta y corrió sonrojada hacia su escritorio y apartó de su cara su lacio cabello y una sonrisa de nerviosismo surcó su pálido rostro.

Por otro lado Amu se percató de lo que había pasado y apartó la cabeza del peli-azul y se alejó de él lo más que pudo y salió de la oficina para hablar con Yaya.

-Espera…..— azotó la puerta.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**AMU POV**

Y aquí está después de 3 horas insistiendo en que le dirija la palabra cuando lo que pasó me deja como una pervertida ante Yaya, cuando hablé con ella no podía ni mirarme a los ojos, estaba más roja que yo, traté de explicarle la situación y ella solo asentía nerviosa.

-¿Cómof quieres que no te moleste si me haces molestar?

-¿Qué diablos dices?

-Me molesta cuando tomas esa actitud, fue un accidente, además tú accediste— tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Actúo así principalmente por eso, no quiero que sigan sucediendo este tipo de accidentes entre nosotros. No está bien— el suspiró y siguió trabajando.

-Toma este es el informe para el concierto, échale un vistazo

-Sí, jefa— salí hasta mi oficina con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**************HORA DEL ALMUERZO*****************

-A..am…— La volví a ver y seguía roja— ¿Te gusta Ikuto, bueno es decir— se ponía cada vez más roja— a todas les gusta Ikuto, pero tú lo quieres?

-No.

-P-pero

-Dije, no— no lo quiero él es un pervertido, que juega con las mujeres y no me toma respeto en lo mínimo, no queda nada del Ikuto que conocí, era un chico dulce, tierno, noble…

-Hola, chicas— Kukai se sentó a mi lado y besó mi mejilla.

-Hola, Kukai— Yaya le sonrió al castaño.

-Hola, Kukai. Hace días no te veía por la disquera— él puso sus manos n la nuca y me miró.

-Estaba frmando autógrafos fuera de la ciudad, y dime, Ikuto te ha estado molestando— Yaya casi se atraganta, su collr volvió a subir.

-No, Kukai, no me ha hecho nada, oye Yaya ¿Te sientes bien?— pregunté fulminándola con la mirada.

-N-no es sólo que tengo algo de tos y casi me atraganto con el almuerzo— Kukai sonrió y acarició el cabello de la castaña.

-Ten cuidado Yuiki— me miró y se levantó de la mesa— Amu ¿Tienes algo que hacer después de las horas laborales?— pensé por un momento y negué.

-no ¿Por?

-Es que quisiera llevarte a comer para charlar contigo si no te molesta— asentí algo sonrojada.

-N-no claro, iré contigo— él sonrió y salió de la cafetería. Yaya me veía pícaramente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras como Ikuto?— hizo un puchero y marcó mi mano con su dedo varias veces. Quité la mano y enarqué una ceja.

-¿Te gusta Souma-kun? Verdad— desvié la mirada.

-Dije, ¡Come Yaya!— ella rió bajito y yo hice pucheros.

horas más tarde

-Déjame ir, Ikuto— estaba rogándole a Ikuto que me diera la salida— tengo un compromiso— fruncí el ceño-no tanto como él-y me senté en la silla. Él seguía tecleando en su laptop.

-No.

-Pero…

-Dije no...

-Vamos…

-No…

-IKUTO…

-No y no…

Suspiré rendida— Y si mañana me quedo las horas que no me quedé hoy— él me miró y sonrió.

-Mejor dame un beso y nos quedamos hoy toda la noche a "Trabajar"— funcí el ceño enojaa.

-Después no quieres que me enoje contigo— me volvió a ver— nunca cedes— aparté mi mirada y cubrí mi cara con mi fleco.

-Ve, si quieres, mañana me las arreglo contigo— esto último lo dijo muy provocativamente.

**Bueno buenop, gracias a Siiory, Vanesa Tsukiyomi, Ziinect-chan, mariposita217, Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0 y a miecki que comentaron el capítulo anterior.**

**Ahora un pequeño avance del próximo capítulo…**

_**-Amu ¿Quieres ser mi novia?— quedé de piedra, iba a responderle cuando…**_

_**-No te comprendo, eres un egoísta, no eres como e Ikuto que robó mi primer beso— suavizó su mirada**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**-El concierto salió perfecto— Ikuto me sonrió, Kukai me abrazó por la cintura.**_

_**-Claro que sí Ikuto, esa es una de las razones por la cual es mi novia, es perfecta— Ikuto frunció el ceño.**_

_**-¿Q-que?— era un beso agresivo, violento, Ikuto parecía estar enojado, traté de separarme, pero yo no fui la que lo hizo.**_

**Próximo capítulo: **_**CELOS!**_


End file.
